Good Ol' Jelousy
by numb-witch
Summary: Ryo actually gets jelous......


"Good Ol' Jealousy"-Chapter 1  
  
"Dee drive a little slower okay"Ryo complained due to his partner's reckless driving abilities. "Don't worry Ryo, I know this road very well.no  
cars pass here at all"Dee confidently said,paying more attention to his partner rather than the road.Suddenly they didn't notice someone passing by, "Oh my gosh Dee!look out!"Ryo warned out, Dee faced the road and saw that someone was crossing, he immediately worked with the brakes and came  
to a complete halt without actually hitting the person.  
  
They both went out to check if that someone was okay. Ryo approached the guy "Ne, are you okay?" he asked but didn't get an answer from the guy. He moved in a little closer and tried to put his hands on the guy's shoulder but the guy suddenly moved away "Don't touch me,get away from me"he said with fear in his eyes. He turned to see Dee looking at him "Andee, I s that  
you?"he asked. Dee was confused, "What the hell you talking about?"Dee retorted. The guy immediately gave Dee a tight hug which in turn made Ryo  
very jealous.  
  
"I have been searching for you for a long time Andee"he said in a tone  
filled with longing. Dee just kept staring at the kid. "Uh,I think- mphf!"Dee said but was cut off by a kiss, making him moan a bit and making  
Ryo's blood boil.  
  
"Ahem! If you two are down with your kissing thing may I suggest that we go  
elsewhere to talk about this matter privately"Ryo said formally with a  
clear hint of jealousy in his tone. "Ryo wait,help me out here" Dee  
pleaded, "Nah,I think you can handle it.it seems you are enjoying it a  
lot"Ryo said coldy and headed into the car first.  
  
Ryo waited patiently in the car, the guy dragged Dee making him sit with him at the back. "Hey, I wanna sit with Ryo"Dee pouted but the guy clanged  
on to Dee like glue making it impossible to shake him off and ended up  
sitting with the strange guy leaving Ryo all alone in the front part.  
  
When they finally arrived in the apartment both Ryo and Dee shared, the guy went down as well and introduced himself " I'm Kazuma Taichi" he said and flashed a smile. They sat down in the living room, Taichi made the pace and  
sat on Dee's lap. "Hey what are you doing?get off me now!"Dee demanded. Taichi grinded his hips a bit making it brush against Dee sensitive part, and again Dee let a out a moan of bliss. "I see you like that Andee just  
like before"he said.  
  
"Taichi-kun, you're in our apartment may I suggest that you behave formally and try not to grope Dee every once in a while"Ryo said. Taichi just gave out a nod,got off Dee and sat on the chair. "Ok, let's call it a day fro now.let's all hit the sack, Taichi you can stay here since you have nowhere  
else to go,we can't just leave you wandering the streets coz it's dangerous,it is okay right Ryo?Dee said and turned to his partner who just  
gave out nod. Taichi gave Dee a quick hug "You're still kind Andee just like before"he said in a soft tone and gave Dee a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ryo was really annoyed,he stood up not uttering another word and headed to the bedroom where he and Dee shared first. When Ryo was gone he turned to Taichi who was still on top of him "There you happy now? I think Ryo's mad at me" he snapped. Taichi just looked at him and grinned " Hmmm...jealousy can be one serious thing"he just replied. He then got off and held Dee by  
the wrist "Come on we gotta sleep"he whispered softly into Dee's ears. "Nope!no can do Tai,Ryo and I share a room.. I cant-"Dee was cut off when he saw Taichi crying. Dee leaned closer and raised a hand up to dry off  
Taichi's tears "Hey what's wrong?"he asked with concern in his voice, instantly Taichi tightly embraced Dee, his crying became heavier. "Please Andee,don't push me away anymore..i don't wanna be alone, I have been so alone ever since my parents died when I was still young..I don't wanna lose you too"Taichi said. That took Dee by surprise 'He's an orphan too?'was the  
first thing on his mind, he patted Taichi's back gently.  
  
A few minutes later Taichi fell asleep in Dee's arms, Dee carried him to his room and settled him in. Dee went out as quietly as he could as not to  
wake Taichi up, headed to the room where he and his lover shared.  
  
"Ryo,are you still awake"he called out slowly, Ryo sat up from his covers and looked at Dee "What's it look like?I was worried what had happened to  
you"he said in a rather serious tone. "Hey relax Ryo nothing happened,Taichi just feel asleep in my arms and I took him to bed,believe me nothing happened"Dee assured. "Che!Nothing yet!" Ryo said to himself.  
They both fell asleep holding each other.  
  
Author's Notes: Ne minna how was it?crappy right?well please read and review..i wanted to experiment using this plot. 


End file.
